Meredith
by brizo3
Summary: After SGA's 'McKay and Mrs. Miller' Sam doesn't keep her newly acquired knowledge of McKay's full name to herself... much to his consternation.


Timeframe: Some months after the episode 'McKay and Mrs. Miller' in SGA, which would place it towards the end of SG1 season 10. No spoilers for SG1 though.

Disclaimer: None of the characters or objects described herein belong to me, otherwise I wouldn't need to write on here. Please don't sue, I don't have any money.

A/N: I've put this story in the SG1 section because although it contains McKay, I view it as more of a Sam & Jack story than a McKay story.

* * *

Rodney McKay strolled jauntily down the corridors of Stargate Command. It was December 27th, and he had just returned from spending Christmas with his sister and her family. After their little reunion a few months ago he had been making more of an effort keeping in touch, and this recent visit was the latest step, one he was determined to continue, even if he did have to put up with her husband's tofu cuisine.

The shout down the hall from behind him stopped him in his tracks,

"Hey, Meredith!"

Eyes wide with disbelief, he turned to find a fully decked-out General Jack O'Neill striding towards him, a spring in his step.

"Excuse me?" McKay asked. Had O'Neill really just called him _that_ name?

"I said 'hey, Meredith'" O'Neill repeated.

McKay blinked. "Uh, did you... What?"

O'Neill stuffed his hands in his pockets and shrugged his shoulders. Knowing that Sam was the only person around here who knew his real first name, Rodney went for broke,

"Did Sam... I mean, did she tell you?"

The General raised his eyebrows, "Tell me what?"

"Oh, come on General! You know what I mean."

A slight smirk appeared, "Oh, that! Well, we do talk every so often you know, she might have, I don't know, let something slip..."

"Slip?"

"Yeah..." He glanced around the corridor. "Oh well, can't stand here yapping all day y'know. Got important General stuff to do." O'Neill reached out to smack McKay on the shoulder, then shuffled around him to continue on his way down the corridor.

"Be seein' you around, Meredith."

McKay merely stood there with his mouth slightly open as he watched the General's back move away from him before rounding a corner.

* * *

Samantha Carter was sat in front of her laptop in her lab when Rodney McKay came charging around her door and planted his palms on her desk.

"You told him?!"

Sam blinked, "Er, what?"

"You told him!"

"Whoa, whoa, McKay. Told who, what?"

McKay pushed off from her desk and started pacing, gesticulating wildly. "O'Neill! You told him about... about... you know, me!"

Sam frowned at him, all the while trying to keep a grin from appearing on her face. She had a fair idea what he was ranting about, and truth be told was finding the whole episode more than slightly amusing. "About you?"

"Sam!"

"Oh, that!" Unable to stop herself, a smile broke out on her face.

"Yes, that! Why did you have to tell him, of all people? You know what he's like!"

"General O'Neill? Yes, I have some idea..."

"He's gonna tell everyone!"

"He was quite amused," she confided, refocusing her attention back on her laptop. "I mean, General O'Neill's more of a smirking kind of guy, but he laughed outright when I told him."

"Sam..." McKay whined, "I can't believe you told him!"

"Sorry, McKay. Didn't realise it was classified material..."

"Oh, ha, ha. Very funny."

She smirked up at him, "Let's just consider it pay-back for all those dumb blonde comments, shall we?"

He frowned, "What? I thought we were past that?"

"We are. Now."

"Oh God." McKay turned and started back towards the door, "I really need to get back to Atlantis before this spreads." Sam could hear him mumbling to himself as he headed down the corridor away from her lab.

McKay hadn't been out of her lab more than 30 seconds before another head poked around her door. This one, however, was grey-haired, and, at least as far as Sam was concerned, was infinitely more welcome.

"Hey." General O'Neill nodded his head at her and then eased the rest of his body around the door.

"Hey, Sir."

"Watcha doin'?"

Sam rubbed her eyes lightly with her hands and then raked them back through her hair. "Not much really. Heard you had a little chat with McKay..."

A small grin appeared on his face and his eyes lit up with mischief.

"Yeah, I did. You shoulda seen the look on his face."

She smiled back at him, "Oh, I rather think I did."

"Upset, was he?"

"He was a little... unsettled."

He grinned at her again, then "Excellent" in his best Montgomery Burns impression.

"He seems to think that you're going to tell the whole planet."

Well..." He leant forward against the desk she was working on, "I would, but I'm not sure it would mean anything to most of the Generals in Washington. Where's he gone?"

"I think you scared him back to the Pegasus galaxy."

The unrepentant grin reappeared, "Yeah, with a bit of luck he'll stay there..."

"Sir..." she chided him gently, "He's not all bad."

"Whatever. I'm just glad I'm not his CO. I had enough trouble with you and Daniel."

Sam raised her eyebrow at the implied slight, and he moved to minimise the damage, "Not that you were bad or anything. Y'know, just... sciencey."

Her eyebrow remained raised, so he gave it up as a bad job and changed the subject.

"So... Lunch?"

* * *

A/N: Don't forget to review... :)


End file.
